


Someday, someday

by Chimney_on_the_roof



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, Neighbors, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:15:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24097933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chimney_on_the_roof/pseuds/Chimney_on_the_roof
Summary: John sees his back neighbour every day, but knows next to nothing about the guy from number 7.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton & John Laurens, Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Someday, someday

**Author's Note:**

> When I was looking for a title I suddenly got hit with inspiration and realised I can change this fic a lot, but then decided to leave it as it is. Enjoy!

John didn’t know his back neighbour very well. He knew a few things about him, for instance that he lived alone after his mother died years ago. John remembered that day well; the firefighters came to get her through the window of the second floor because she was too unwell to go down the stairs. She was rushed to the hospital in an ambulance and John’s neighbour returned a few days later without his mother. He visited his mother’s grave twice a week.

He had dark eyes and long, black hair that he wore loose when he was home, and tied back when he went out. When he smiled, his eyes lit up. He wasn’t very tall, John thought he was probably shorter than himself. Strangely, he had no idea what age he was. He estimated him to be around the same as himself, but he could easily be three years younger or older. John didn’t know his name, so he referred to him in his head as ‘the guy from number 7’.

Sometimes his neighbour caught John dancing in his bedroom. Out of embarrassment John quickly lowered himself to the floor, out of view. John knew his neighbour loved talking a lot. He probably didn’t have many people to talk to since he lived alone. John knew that once he started talking, he would go on and on, happy to have someone to talk to.

He only knew these things about the guy from number 7 because other people from the neighbourhood had had conversations with him. When John saw the guy, he only ever smiled and said “Hi,” too shy to say anything else. The guy seemed to sense that and said “Good morning!” or “Good afternoon!” and nothing else, as opposed to when he saw other people and would immediately start talking about some topic.

Every morning he saw the guy open his blinds and every evening he saw him closing them. He often considered paying the guy a visit because he seemed lonely, but he didn’t have the nerves. And the guy seemed to be content with his lifestyle, because John saw him smiling a lot. But he was still interested in this guy he knew next to nothing about, despite living so close. Whenever John and the guy both happened to look out the window at the same time, John quickly looked away. Next thing he knew, he would have to wave every time he saw him.

It didn’t help that his desk was next to the window looking out to his neighbour’s house, and that whenever John had to think hard about something, he looked out his window. He couldn’t look directly into the guy’s room, because in front of the blinds he had curtains that were permanently closed but were thin enough to let light into the guy’s room. Sometimes John saw the guy resting his elbows on the bottom of the windowsill, leaning out his window to take in the view of the street or the sunset. When he saw John looking at him, he smiled at him and disappeared into his room.

In summer the guy from number 7 tended to his garden and talked to people who walked by. From his room John could hear the passionate voice and laughs. One time, one of John’s cousins accidently threw the ball he was playing with into the front garden of number seven. John went to get it back and when he was in the middle of the garden, trying not to walk on the flowers, the guy happened to leave his house and he and John both froze, staring at each other. John stammered that he was trying to get his cousin’s ball from the hedge. The guy quickly came to his help and while saying a lot of things, none of which John could remember because he was busy being embarrassed, the guy got the ball for him. John mumbled a thanks and hurried out of the garden. His cousin didn’t understand why he was so embarrassed.

John had once passed the guy on the street when he was having a conversation with a woman who had immigrated not long ago, and John heard him proudly saying some words in the other’s language. He had shaken his head, smiling.

*

One day, he invited the guy from number 7 to a public political thing his father was involved in, guessing the guy was interested in politics. John wasn’t sure what kind of thing it was, but the guy seemed very happy to have been invited. A couple of days after the thing the guy came by and gave him a chocolate bar as a thank you. John invited him in, but the guy said something about having to be somewhere on time. Nevertheless, he talked for minutes straight about how he had enjoyed the political thing. John couldn’t get a word in edgewise, but was happy to listen to him.

John opened the wrapper of the chocolate bar and found a piece of paper inside. He read, _Thank you! -Alexander Hamilton_ and a number that John assumed was his phone number. From that day on, they waved when they saw each other through the window. They even had a conversation when they saw each other outside, and Alexander wasn’t the only one to talk – sometimes he would listen to what John wanted to say.

It was no surprise that Alexander invited John inside when he showed up on Alexander’s doorstep to ask if he happened to have some vanilla sugar for him. John had to decline the invitation, because he was baking. An hour and a half later he was on Alexander’s doorstep again, with a freshly baked cake and a broad smile. Alexander returned the smile, making his eyes light up, and closed the door behind them.

**Author's Note:**

> I was bored so I looked out my window and saw my back neighbour, so thanks for the inspiration man from number 7 who'll probably never read this :)  
> Please leave a comment <3


End file.
